


Auld Lang Syne

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: The title says it all.





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in January 2006.

Admiral Janeway reached for another PADD and then stopped, glancing guiltily at the holo on her desk. His dark eyes seemed to bore right into her; she could hear him say, as he had so often, "Give it a rest, Kathryn. You don't have to single-handedly save the world tonight; it can wait till morning." 

As usual, he was right. Especially considering it was their anniversary.

"Okay, Chakotay, you win," she muttered under her breath. Aloud, she called to her aide, "I'm going home now, Thantos. Why don't you call it a day as well?"

"Very good, Admiral," replied the young Andorian. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, I will," she said.  
***

Janeway glanced around the room and nodded with approval. The candlelight, the champagne bucket, the music playing softly in the background. Everything was perfect. And of course, the sight of him smiling at her was the crowning touch. 

She slipped off her silk robe and stepped into the already filled bath, sighing with contentment. "You have no idea how good this feels," she said. "Especially after a long day." She held up her hand. "And don't tell me I work too hard. I know I do. But at my age, you can hardly expect me to change."

She stretched out luxuriously in the warm water, inhaled the scent of the expensive Denebian bath crystals, and closed her eyes.

"So hard to believe it's been twenty years since _Voyager_ 's return, isn't it, Chakotay?" she murmured. "It seems like just yesterday. I can still see it all--the parades, the speeches, the commendations…after all our struggles and privations, everything we ever wanted was in our grasp. Everything...like Fate herself was trying to make amends." She fell silent for a moment, lost in memory. "But Fate is a fickle mistress. Always was, always will be. Only a fool would forget that."

She shook her head impatiently. Tonight of all nights was no time to be maudlin. She carefully lifted the champagne flute from the edge of the tub. "Here's to us, Chakotay. To you, and me, and all we were to each other--and could have been."

She picked up the holo--a twin of the one that adorned her office at Starfleet Command, taken just a few a weeks before he died--and gently ran her finger down the side of the frame. "My love. Always and forever, my dearest love."

She drank her solitary toast and then leaned back, the steam in the air mingling with the dampness on her cheeks.


End file.
